In the production of the aforementioned adhesive sticks, difficulties have arisen with the rapid assembly of the adhesive stick structures before the filling with the adhesive material in the stick form.
The outer sleeve, the holding element and the base part with rotary spindle are produced separately and then assembled. During assembly, the rotary spindle must be rapidly and very accurately rotated by means of a central recess in the holding element which was previously inserted into the outer sleeve, while the lower edge of the outer sleeve is made to simultaneously engage the base part.
Considerable forces are produced at this stage, which results in significant amounts of rejected product caused by damaged holding elements and damaged rotary spindles. Aside from economic loss stemming from the rejected product, there is additional cost entailed with the need for recycling of reject materials.